crossroads_tnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Touch of the Inhuman: Aberration
Introduction Aberrations are a widely varied group of beings, bizarre creatures with strange anatomy, alien mindsets, and unfathomable supernatural powers. They can be ancient, antediluvian beings, mindless monstrosities, or entities as short-lived as mayflies. Aberrations can mostly be found in alien landscapes, deep underground or underwater, or drifting on the wind at the edge of the atmosphere. Some have been inhabiting these lands since long before human civilizations arose. Many aberrations are immensely powerful, and may be worshiped by cults of obsessive followers. Aberration touched may arise from the members of such cults who consummate unnatural unions with these beings. Others may come about from simply coming too close to the powers wielded by the abominations. Description Physical Description: Aberration touched are all dramatically warped by their inhuman aspects. Each possess at least one dramatic physical change, a mutation of some sort that they can use to their advantage. The lucky ones can disguise their mutation somehow, or play it off as something less unnatural. Not all are lucky. Some constantly sweat slippery slime, or have tentacles emerging from their bodies, or bulging stalk eyes, or any number of bizarre alien traits. These inhuman traits make most people uncomfortable in their presence. Personality: The aberration touched seldom make strong personal connections, their unsettling presence making it challenging to make friends. This lack of contact doesn't particularly bother some, but others crave connection and find their isolation intolerable. Aberration touched are often highly intelligent, but the alien influence on their mind leaves them somewhat unstable and unsociable. Many end up living lonely lives as hermits and outsiders, only seldom emerging into often unfriendly societies. Some come to hate those that cast them out, others simply long to be accepted. In the World: Aberration touched can appear in almost any region, in any society, but that doesn't mean they can thrive. Most societies kill unexpected aberration touched as freaks and monsters, some even hunting down those that make it to adulthood. Those that survive usually hide away from society or distance themselves, in an effort to avoid awkward and often agonizing interactions. Many aberration touched become adventurers, as adventurers are known to accept even the strangest individuals as long as they can prove useful. Aberration touched are most commonly arcanists, warlocks or wizards that use their advanced intellect to command magical forces. Others may become warriors, hunters, or gunslingers, using their unnatural anatomy to their advantage in combat. Ability Modifiers * +2 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom Aberration touched are quick studies with strong memories, but they are often a bit mentally unstable or unbalanced. Universal Abilities * Darkvision Aberration touched can see in the darkest conditions. They can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Unnatural Appearance The touched has an unsettling appearance, one that makes others uncomfortable. All living creatures other than aberrations that can see the touched have their initial attitude toward them lowered by one step. * Warped Body Aberration touched are somehow warped or mutated by their contact with the aberrant. These mutations can be beneficial, however. They gain a +4 racial bonus to a single strength or dexterity based skill of their choice, by virtue of some unusual anatomy that aids them. The exact nature of this unusual anatomy is varied, but it is usually hard or impossible to disguise. Once selected, this skill bonus cannot be changed. Optional Abilities * Aberrant Eyes The aberration touched has extremely unusual eyes, usually able to be pushed out on stalks, or wide compound eyes. They gain a +2 racial bonus to perception checks, and cannot be flanked. * Acidic Spray The aberration touched drools corrosive spit, and can spray it at foes. They can spit their acid as a swift action, making a ranged touch attack with a range of 30 feet and no range increment. If successful, the target takes 1d6 acid damage plus their constitution modifier. * Arcane Eyes The aberration touched can fire blasts of energy from their eyes. They can fire and eye ray, making a ranged touch attack with a range of 60 feet and no ranged increment, as a swift action. If successful, the attack deals 1d8 points of damage. In addition, they can channel magic into their eye-rays. They can cast a single-target arcane spell or spell-like ability into their eyes, rather than targeting a creature. Once the spell is in their eyes, they can hold the spell there for up to one hour. The next time they make an eye ray attack, the spell is carried by the ray. If the ray hits, the target is affected by the spell.. If the ray misses, the spell is wasted. * Burst of Speed The aberration touched has a supernatural quickness to them, often jittery or twitchy with energy. They gain a +2 racial bonus to initiative checks. In addition, they can push their bodies to act faster as a swift action, allowing them to immediately take a free move action. However, this taxes the body and mind, and the aberration touched becomes staggered for one round at the end of their turn. After using this ability, they must wait one minute before they can use it again. * Foul Stench The aberration touched produces a foul odor that can sicken foes. All living creatures (other than the aberration touched) within 10 feet must make a fortitude save (DC = 10 + ½ the aberration touched’s hit die + their constitution modifier) or be sickened for one minute. A successful save renders a creature immune to their stench for 2 hours. This is treated as a poison effect. * Gibbering Madness The aberration touched can babble maddening whispers of otherworldly origin. They can begin or end babbling as a free action, filling a 20-foot radius with crazed whispers. A creature starting their turn in this area must make a will save (DC 10 +½ the aberration touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier) or become confused for one round. A successful save renders a creature immune to this ability for one hour. * Mask of Humanity The aberration touched can shift their body to suppress their inhuman traits. They can shift their form as a full-round action. They lose the positive and negative effects of all universal abilities and varied abilities other than mask of humanity while using mask of humanity. This is a physical transformation, not an illusion. They can return to their true form as a move action. * Psychic Blast The aberration touched can lash out with a blast of psychic energy. They can target a single creature within 30 feet as a standard action. The target must make a will save (DC 10 + ½ the aberration touched’s hit die + their intelligence modifier) or take 1d10 points of damage plus the aberration touched’s intelligence modifier and be dazed for one round. A successful save renders a creature immune to this ability for one hour. This is a mind-affecting effect. * Screech The aberration touched can release a deafening scream. They can let loose a scream as a standard action, filling a 15 foot cone with destructive sound. Creatures in the area take 1d4 points of sonic damage plus 1d4 points of sonic damage per 2 hit die they possesses. Creatures can attempt a reflex save (DC = 10 + 1/2 the aberration touched’s hit die + their constitution modifier) for half damage. Alternately, the aberration touched can choose to have their scream deal nonlethal damage instead of lethal sonic damage, or to have their scream only affect objects, in which case the scream deals no damage to creatures, but the sonic damage ignores the hardness of objects. After using this scream, the aberration touched must wait one minute before they can use it again. This is a sonic effect. * Semi-Amorphous The aberration touched is less solid than they appear to be. When a critical hit or sneak attack is scored against them, there is a 25% chance the extra damage is negated and damage is instead rolled normally. In addition, they can squeeze through tight spaces as though they were one size category smaller. * Slime The aberration touched secretes slime or mucus of some sort. They gain a +2 racial bonus to all escape artist checks. In addition, the slime may have unusual properties. Select one of the options below. Once selected, this cannot be changed. The slime’s effects cannot be suppressed, but heavy clothing may be able to protect others from its effects. Any creature that successfully hits them with an unarmed strike, natural weapon, or melee touch attack is exposed to this slime, as is any creature that they successfully hit with such attacks. ** Aquatic Slime The slime causes rapid mutation in creatures, turning them into water-breathers. A creature exposed to this slime must make a fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ the aberrant touched’s hit die + their constitution modifier) or change on the following round, gaining the ability to breathe water but becoming unable to breathe air. This change lasts for one minute. A successful save renders a creature immune to this ability for one hour. An aberration touched is immune to this slime. ** Paralytic Slime The slime paralyzes those it touches. Any creature exposed to this slime must make a fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ the aberrant touched’s hit die + their constitution modifier) or take 1 point of dexterity damage. A successful save renders a creature immune to this ability for one hour. ** Acidic Slime The slime burns flesh and blisters skin. Any creature exposed to this slime takes 1d2 points of acid damage. The touched is immune to their own acid. * Stretching Limbs The aberration touched can unhinge their limbs to stretch them when attacking. They gain an extra 5 feet of reach when attacking. They do not threaten this area, as their limbs return to their normal length when not attacking. * Tentacles The abberation touched possess a number of short tentacles somewhere on their body. They cannot attack with these limbs, but they are not without their uses. They gain a +2 racial bonus on CMB checks to start or maintain a grapple. In addition, they can retrieve an item stowed on their person as a swift action. * Tongue The aberration touched possesses a long, sticky tongue. They can use this tongue for many purposes. The tongue has a maximum range of 15 feet, and to affect a creature or object, it must be launched out as a ranged touch attack. A tongue can deliver touch spells and abilities or retrieve small items. It can also make combat maneuver checks to disarm, steal or trip. Finally, it can make a special combat maneuver check to pull the target 5 feet closer to the touched in a straight line. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Any bonuses against bull rush attempts apply against this special pull maneuver.